Femininity Tropes
While "feminine" simply means "any attribute associated with women", culturally, the term also means the traits that are expected ''of women to perform and have, encompassing things like beauty, grace, elegance, and good social manners. Unfortunately, the latter often involves things like demureness and timidness, which has also led to women being expected to be weak-willed and fragile, while bringing rejection and ridicule to those women who fail (or [[Tomboy|'refuse']]) to comply. And, of course, some women [[Exploited Trope|'take advantage of these associations']]. Regardless of the exact form (such as whether one is "girly", or "lady-like", or "matronly"), these are the tropes about femininity. Contrast [[Tomboy|'Tomboy']], [[Masculinity Tropes|'Masculinity Tropes']]. Tropes * [[All Girls Like Ponies|'All Girls Like Ponies']] * [[Beauty, Brains, and Brawn|'Beauty, Brains, and Brawn']] (the first one is feminine) * [[The Chick|'The Chick']] (a character in a team with traits considered feminine) * [[Classy Cat-Burglar|'Classy Cat-Burglar']] * [[Coy, Girlish Flirt Pose|'Coy, Girlish Flirt Pose']] * [[Cute Indignant Girl Stance|'Cute Indignant Girl Stance']] * [[Dainty Little Ballet Dancers|'Dainty Little Ballet Dancers']] * [[Damsel in Distress|'Damsel in Distress']] * [[English Rose|'English Rose']] * [[Every Proper Lady Should Curtsy|'Every Proper Lady Should Curtsy']] * [[The Fashionista|'The Fashionista']] * [[Femme Fatale|'Femme Fatale']] (femininity used for sinister purposes) * [[Femme Fatale Spy|'Femme Fatale Spy']] * [[Feminine Women Can Cook|'Feminine Women Can Cook']] * [[Femininity Failure|'Femininity Failure']] * [[Filie Fatale|'Filie Fatale']] * [[Flower in Her Hair|'Flower in Her Hair']] * [[Fragile Flower|'Fragile Flower']] * [[Girliness Upgrade|'Girliness Upgrade']] * [[Girlish Pigtails|'Girlish Pigtails']] * [[Girls Love Stuffed Animals|'Girls Love Stuffed Animals']] * [[Girly Bruiser|'Girly Bruiser']] * [[Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak|'Girly Girl with a Tomboy Streak']] * [[Girls Love Chocolate|'Girls Love Chocolate']] * [[Girly Skirt Twirl|'Girly Skirt Twirl']] * [[Graceful Ladies Like Purple|'Graceful Ladies Like Purple']] * [[Grande Dame|'Grande Dame']] * [[Hair Decorations|'Hair Decorations']] (since they are to show that the wearer is female) * [[Harp of Femininity|'Harp of Femininity']] * [[Heart Beat-Down|'Heart Beat-Down']] * [[High-Class Call Girl|'High-Class Call Girl']] (being feminine is part of the job) * [[Housewife|'Housewife']] * [[Innocent Flower Girl|'Innocent Flower Girl']] * [[In Touch With His Feminine Side|'In Touch With His Feminine Side']] * [[Kicking Ass in All Her Finery|'Kicking Ass in All Her Finery']] (in that the lady still dresses in fine feminine clothes) * [[Kindly Housekeeper|'Kindly Housekeeper']] * [[The Lady's Favour|'The Lady's Favour']] * [[Light Feminine and Dark Feminine|'Light Feminine and Dark Feminine']] * [[Lipstick and Load Montage|'Lipstick and Load Montage']] * [[Lipstick Lesbian|'Lipstick Lesbian']] (being a lesbian doesn't mean a women can't still be feminine) * [[Long Hair Is Feminine|'Long Hair Is Feminine']] * [[Mama Bear|'Mama Bear']] (when protecting her kids, it's okay to loosen femininity requirements) * [[Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy|'Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy']] * [[Mega Twintails|'Mega Twintails']] * [[Men Are Strong, Women Are Pretty|'Men Are Strong, Women Are Pretty']] * [[Naginatas Are Feminine|'Naginatas Are Feminine']] * [[No Guy Wants an Amazon|'No Guy Wants an Amazon']] (be [[Real Women Don't Wear Dresses|'feminine']] or don't get the male [[Love Interest|'Love Interest']]) * [[Ojou Ringlets|'Ojou Ringlets']] * [[Parasol of Prettiness|'Parasol of Prettiness']] * [[Pink Heroine|'Pink Heroine']] * [[Pink Means Feminine|'Pink Means Feminine']] * [[Princess Classic|'Princess Classic']] * [[Princess Phase|'Princess Phase']] * [[Proper Lady|'Proper Lady']] * [[Real Men Wear Pink|'Real Men Wear Pink']] ([[Subverted Trope|'subverts']] the notion that anything feminine ruins masculinity) * [[Real Women Don't Wear Dresses|'Real Women Don't Wear Dresses']] (femininity treated as something that signifies a weak character) * [[Regal Ringlets|'Regal Ringlets']] * [[Sensitive Guy and Manly Man|'Sensitive Guy and Manly Man']] (one man has feminine traits) * 'She Cleans Up Nicely' * [[She-Fu|'She-Fu']] * [[Shy Blue-Haired Girl|'Shy Blue-Haired Girl']] * [[Silk Hiding Steel|'Silk Hiding Steel']] * [[Southern Belle|'Southern Belle']] * [[Spirited Young Lady|'Spirited Young Lady']] (femininity as wholly compatible with empowerment and independence) * [[Textile Work is Feminine|'Textile Work is Feminine']] * [[The Three Faces of Eve|'The Three Faces of Eve']] * [[Tomboy and Girly Girl|'Tomboy and Girly Girl']] * [[Tomboy with a Girly Streak|'Tomboy with a Girly Streak']] * [[Town Girls|'Town Girls']] (the femme one) * [[True Blue Femininity|'True Blue Femininity']] * [[Vanity is Feminine|'Vanity is Feminine']] * [[Vasquez Always Dies|'Vasquez Always Dies']] (masculine women are expandable) * [[Yamato Nadeshiko|'Yamato Nadeshiko''']] Category:Tropes Category:Femininity Tropes Category:Females Category:Female Characters